Talk:Nazi Zombies Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Bringing a peice of machinima to the table. Bringing a peice of machinima to the table. Well im doing something right and i want to help out on here, what can i do, zombies is my career now. I get paid to do it. Videos Uploaded: 158 Video Views: 1,347,888 Favourites: 18 Channel Type: YouTube Partner Channel Views: 77,971 Subscribers: 3,953 This is in 11 days :) Hit me up some one lol Skype TheSyndicateProject Need some sort of direction and ill get too it More people Need more people...... {BasiltheJediMaster} Editing Overdrive Now that Ascension is out, this wiki's active users are going to have to go in to editing overdrive. We're gonna have to add categories and edit the stub articles. I hope I get help! ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Sure thing buddy. I opened up my email, I find 36 wiki messages in my Spam box. General Geers 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Put in a fake e-mail. That's what I did. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) I'm not really complaining. Just sayin'. General Geers 00:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Still, take the advice if you don't like the messages. Lots of my friends on Wikia did. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) I'm not stupid, the messages are only there because i nver bother to uncheck the follow this page button.=P General Geers 00:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Home Page Should the mods put the page Nazi Zombies (mode) as the home page instead of having a page with no information? Just a thought.Cal'ibrated Khaos 22:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, though the home page is pretty bland. It needs more pictures. General Geers 00:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) My zombie story Hey guys can you look on my profile page and read the 1st part of chapter 1 in my zombies story. please post your feed back on my talk page if i get enough good responses i will post the rest.jdeputydog 21:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ray Gun Glitch? Dose any one acualy know if the Ray gun glitch works. I do it and it seems to work but I have a theroy that it is a legend...... -Stevenator Sand 15:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't really try glitches so I'm not quite sure what you're talking about.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Hey I was wondering if an admin or somone could turn on Message boards? It just a thought. Stevenator Sand 16:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... how about no? I utterly despise the message boards and the talk pages work just fine.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) While I agree with Sniper, you might want to ask the users of the wiki what they want. You're not the dictator. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Why does this wikia exist? A majority of the information that has not yet been added to this wikia about black ops 2 zombies is in the call of duty wikia. Call of Duty's Wikia is better organized when it comes to WaW and Blops so I guess my question is why does this wikia exist if its this poorly maintained and all the information is on another wikia. Gators Nc (talk) 05:14, December 6, 2012 (UTC) COME ON PEOPLE WE CAN DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW THE FACT THAT WE ARE BEHIND THE CALL OF DUTY WIKI! LETS CATCH UP TO THAT SITE AND SURPASE IT! WE CAN DO THIS PEOPLE! Thanks.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 18:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Just read through all of these, and it seems that Necrai, Mario4154, Lislin, Pho7o and I are the only ones that come to the site any more. Lets get to work, this sight needs information.Peace! (talk) 12:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It seems so, Beau. I actually just tried getting in contact with an administrator on another wikia, but the last time he was active was February 13th, so I'm not going to get my hopes up.A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 13:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It seems most users have gone dormant. Lets get active, see if we can't get some outside help here. Is there any way to call in a Wiki helper, or something? I heard about something of the sort...Do it To it! (talk) 16:42, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Does any one know who the Founder was?Do it To it! (talk) 16:42, May 6, 2013 (UTC) It sure is lonely here...Do it To it! (talk) 22:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Origins Origins needs creating. Annihilaterq (talk) 04:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I know it does. I'm a bit swamped, and I don't know much of anything about it yet. I will get to it asap. Thanks though. I am the Mare of the Night! (talk) 14:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC)